Hetaloid
by Finnyfin
Summary: The creator of the Vocaloids grew board and decided to build models of Countries to sing called Hetaloids. Each Hetaloid has it's partner. But what happens when an old proto-type is revived? Bad summary. SuFin BerwaldXTino with side pairings
1. Prolog

There was a sound of a click. The simple sound then a gasp. The young boy's eyes flew open to show bright violet orbs surrounded by white with a black center. The boy lifted his hand and looked at it, he had long delicate fingers with nails painted violet. Who was he? He has no name.

"Nordic one? Can you hear me, Nordic one?"

Nordic One sat up and looked at the speaker, a young woman with wide sea-blue eyes with matching long hair in pig-tails, and nodded, "Perfect! Can you stand?" Her voice was almost robotic but calming.

Nordic One swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He was shaky at first but quickly took his first steps to the mirror to see himself. He was short with light blond hair and wore a similar shirt to that of the woman but with violet trim and tie and a gray violet base color. His sleeve cuffs were the same and he wore shorts with the same trim. On his shoulder was tattooed "N1". Nordic One carefully lifted a hand and touched the Finnish flag on his headset, giving it a curious look.

The door creaked open and three new faces appeared. One was a man with deep blue eyes disguised with glasses, another with piercing green eyes and thick eyebrows, the last was a shorter man with distant brown eyes and unlike the others that had blond hair his was black.

Nordic One stared at them a moment before smiling. He knew that he'd be good friends with them and he was right. As days past he learned to use his voice as it was meant to be. Songs would be downloaded into his mind in his Finnish language and he would sing them. Each day before lessons he and the others would watch the building of Italian twins.

One day he was taken to his final test. He was nervous, fearing that if he failed he'd be shut down. But once the music started he began to calm and allowed the words to flow from his lips. Once the song ended he saw his master smile and turn to the others. What Nordic One didn't hear was this, "He is excellent. We'll continue with the Nordic models. Shut the proto-type off." The American model that he was speaking to was shocked. He couldn't turn off his friend, "It is for the better for him." The blue eyed model nodded and wore a grim face as he entered the room.

Nordic One smiled at his friend, "Did you hear me?!" His robotic voice filled with joy but soon faded as his friend looked at him with gloom, "Wh-What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…Nordic One…" The violet model backed away as his friend reached out and pushed the button on Nordic One's headset, "It is for the best…"

Nordic One gasped as he fell back onto the bed, his eyes closing slowly as a single tear rolled down his cheek, 'What did I do—" Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hurry up!" The tall Dane called to his fellow Nordic models, his blue eyes sparkling, "This place looks ancient!"

The Norwegian model grumbled as he caught up, "This better be worth it Mathias…"

"Just look at this door! How is it NOT worth it?!" Mathias looked at the faded violet door as the Norwegian and Icelander joined him.

"It looked like it had a number on it…" The youngest piped up, "Can you read it Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged, "Why should I care? The Dane is the curious one."

"Just thought I'd ask…"

Mathias, before another word was said, opened the door, "Whoa..." He looked around the room at the cobwebs and dust. There was a desk that held some pictures of the famous Miku with a boy with light blond hair laughing and the same boy with some of the other Hetaloids; Arthur, Alfred and Kiku.

"This room most have been closed for years…" Bjord breathed out. He looked at the walls seeing that they were painted a pale shade of violet with a flag from Finland and pictures of the blond boy with Rin, Len, Luka and Kaito.

"What gave it away?" Lucas looked at the bed. It had violet drapes over it, likes ones a princess would have, and the bedding to match and laying on the bed, as if thrown there with no care, was a boy with light blond hair. His outfit was similar to Miku's only violet and shorts instead of a skirt. He had headphones similar to those of any Hetaloid but his had a Finnish flag, "Guys…"

The three Nordics looked at the boy, "Is he alive?" The youngest asked, clinging to his brother's arm.

Mathias carefully picked his way over to him and pushed his left arm up to see his shoulder, "N1?" The Dane looked to the others before looking back at the tattoo, the color matching his nails of a deep red, "Think he's one of us?"

"You mean a Hetaloid?" Lucas questioned.

"No, I mean…A Nordic." Mathias expected the body further before finding a button on his head phone, "He sure has the right flag…" He reached over to push the button.

"You think that that's smart?" The Icelander piped up.

"Worth a try," Mathias said as he pushed it before there was any other objections.

There was a sound of a click. The simple sound then a gasp. Mathias backed away as the boy's violet eyes flew open and he sat up, very quickly, "Wrong?!" The boy yelled out before looking at the group. He gasped and backed to his headboard, "Wh-Who are you?! Y-You guys aren't .50, .01 or .1! Where's .50, .01, .1!?" The group looked at one another, recognizing the numbers, this model has been shut down for almost 10 years…


	3. Chapter 2

Nordic One's mind flooded with questions as he looked at the three people in front of him. The only ones that managed to slip out were, "Wh-Who are you?! Y-You guys aren't .50, .01 or .1!" His robotic voice filling the room, "Where's .50, .01, .1!?"

The first to step forward was the second tallest. He wore a headset with the Norwegian flag, as Nordic One could recall, with a navy blue Sailor uniform. His nails were painted a dark violet that matched his eyes that looked to be staring at nothing, "Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." His voice wasn't nearly as robotic as Nordic One's but still held a hint to show he wasn't quite human.

The smaller violet model shivered, "Wh-Who are you people?"

The tallest with spiked up hair and bright blue eyes and deep red nails and Danish flag headphones stepped forward and spoke in a loud voice again not quite robotic enough to fully tell, "I'm Mathias, he's Lucas," he pointed to the Norwegian, "And this is Bjord." The smaller looked away. He had almost white hair with deep blue-violet eyes with Icelandic flag headphones and white nails, "We're the Nordic models for Hetaloids."

Nordic One looked at them confused, "No you aren't." They returned his look with confused ones of their own.

"What do you mean we aren't?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm Nordic One…I am the only Nordic model made…" Nordic One looked at them all with even greater confusion as Bjord shook his head, "I mean…Master couldn't have made you three in one night, could he?"

The three looked at one another before looking back at the lost Nordic One. Mathias "cleared" his throat, "Nordic One…You've been shut down for almost…Ten years now…"

Nordic One's eyes widened and he stood quickly, "N-No! I-I didn't do anything wrong! I-I just fell asleep!" The others were shocked, too shocked to stop the violet model as he ran from the room. _They're wrong! I wasn't shut down! I'll find one of the others and they'll know!_ An image flashed in his mind of .50, he was sad, reaching toward him. He shook his head, running past each old faded door before running into someone and falling to the floor.

He looked at the other as he spewed an apology and smiled, ".01!"

.01 was rubbing the back of his head, also on the ground, and froze. The eye that Nordic One could see widened, "Nordic One?" His voice wasn't as robotic as Nordic One remembered.

"Yeah! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a gh—" He froze in mid-sentence as the British model raised his head. His left eye was fine but over his right was an eye patch, "Wh-What happened?!"

"Nordic One! Wh-What…H-How?"

"What happened to your eye?!" The Finnish model nearly screeched.

.01 looked at him, almost like he was scared before answering, "I got into an accident soon after you were shut down…"

"Wh-What?" Nordic One looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-You mean…I-I really was…"

The sound of footsteps came from behind and the violet model turned to see the three that had woken him run up, "Nordic One, Arthur! Are you alright?"

"A-Arthur?" Nordic One looked back to his friend who was standing.

"We're fine…Did you three turn him back on?" .01 helped his old friend to his feet.

"This idiot did…" Lucas elbowed Mathias in the stomach.

Nordic One looked between all of them, seeing the pain in his friend's eyes. The model panicked before grabbing his friend's wrists, "P-Please don't shut me down again! I-I don't want to be shut down! I-I want to see my other friends! I want to see the twins! I-I…I don't want to die! Please! .01!"

.01 took his friend's wrists in return and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. You won't be turned off my friend. But you can't stay here. If Master finds out you'll be shut down again…Alfred was so distraught when he was ordered to turn you off…"

"Oh thank you .01!" Nordic One threw his arms around his dear old friend.

.01 returned the hug before speaking again, "Now…These three will take you to a safe place to stay and tomorrow I'll come and update you on the past 10 years."

"H-Has it been that long?" .01 nodded before brushing him over to the three newer Nordic models.

"Be safe my dear friend…" With that Nordic One followed Mathias, Lucas and Bjord away from the British model.


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur made his way back to his room after his run in with Nordic One. He was still pale; the Britt couldn't believe what had happened.

Upon entering the lounging room he was greeted by three pairs of eyes, one bright blue, another a distant brown and the final an aqua blue, "Dude you alright?" The one with bright blue eyes, glasses and a tattoo under his eye that red .50 was the first to speak, his voice still having a heavy robotic tone.

"You rook rike you've seen a ghost," the one with distant eyes was next, on his shoulder was a tattoo with .1.

"He's right," the girl that owned the aqua eyes spoke, "Did something happen?"

Arthur froze looking at his old friends before he started laughing, a rare occurrence ever since Nordic One was shut down, the Finn was always the brightest and funniest of the odd group. .50, or Alfred, look at .1, or Kiku, and Miku with worry before looking back at his singing partner, "H-Hey you alright dude?"

Arthur recomposed himself and gave them a sad yet bright smile, his one eye sparkling, "I'm better then alright. I'm bloody terrific!"

The three other friends looked at each other, none of them had been as happy as they used to since Nordic One had been shut down. Even the Italian twins weren't quite as cheery, Nordic One was the first other they met, "Arthur are you sure? What happened?" Miku took a step forward toward their crazed friend.

"You guys won't believe me," Alfred gave him a 'try me' look while Kiku leaned. Arthur took a breath, "You know that Nordic trio the master made?" The others nodded, "Well the tall one turned Nordic One back on."

Alfred and Kiku gasped and Miku's face brightened, "R-Really?!" The vocaloid enjoyed the Finn's company, they were fast friends, especially since Miku was Nordic One's teacher, "Where is he?! When do we see him?!" She gasped, "Does the master know?"

Arthur raised a hand to stop the flow of questions, "The master doesn't know. I had the Nordic trio take him somewhere safe. I'll be going to him tomorrow to update him on the latest.'"

Alfred stood, "I want to go with you." He had a pained expression.

Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Of course you can join." The Britt knew that the American had been beating himself up for all these years knowing he was the one that basically murdered Nordic One.

"I'm going too," Kiku stood.

"And you are stopping me," Miku added glaring at the Britt.

Arthur smiled, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you all."

…

Nordic One looked around the medium sized shed that the others led him to. The small violet model looked around the inside, "Sorry it's not much but it's better than being found awake in your room."

Nordic one turned to Mathias, "No, no! It's great! It just needs some cleaning."

"And a bed…" Bjord mumbled.

"That can easily be brought from the old room," Lucas looked around, "I'm sure all your stuff will fit here."

"But what would happen if the master were to look in and find it all missing?" Nordic One shifted slightly.

"The same thing he'd do if he saw that you weren't on your bed…" the smaller ducked his head at the Norwegian's words.

"You've been…asleep for almost ten years. You should be fine without sleep for tonight right?" That earned Mathias an elbow to the stomach.

Nordic One looked at the three in confusion, "But he's right. I have been asleep for a long time now," he began to giggle, his robotic laugh filling the room.

The laugh made Mathias and Bjord smile and tugged slightly at Lucas's lips, "Then we'll leave you. See ya later Nordic One," Mathias waved before leaving with the others following.

Nordic One smiled. It had been so long since he spoke. Listening to others made him all the more happy. He turned back to the room and let out a robotic sigh at all the cobwebs. He spent another moment looking when he felt something light on his bare shoulder. He turned his head to look at it to see a small spider there. He looked at it for a moment before registering and letting out an 'Eek!', eyes widening as he leaned to the side and fell, the spider flying off as his arms shot up.


End file.
